The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides consultation and collaboration for Cancer Institute members in the area of biostatistics. These activities include short and long-range collaboration on statistical design, conduct, and analysis of cancer research projects In the basic and clinical sciences. Activities Include assistance In conceptualizing and developing research projects, collaboration with as yet unfunded investigators in developing new grant applications, protocol development, statistical analyses and reports, preparation of abstracts and manuscripts for publication, the review of all clinical trials as part of service on the Protocol Review Committee, participation In cancer-center pilot projects, and other activities In support of Cancer Institute investigators. Members of this Shared Resource are drawn from a larger pool of statisticians involved In cancer research at Duke, including those working in the Stafisfical Center ofthe Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Faculty members In biostatistics are appointed in the Duke Department of Biostafistics and Bioinformafics. There have been over 185 collaborative publicafions in the current grant period (2004 - 2008) and there are currently over 50 active peer-reviewed cancer research grants with partial support for one of the statisticians In the resource.